


Tattoos And Lazy Mornings

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Vic just really loves early mornings





	

Vic didn’t really understand the appeal with tattoos. In his line of work, it was more normal than not to have at least some tattoos. His bandmates were a perfect example, Tony and Mike being more than less covered, and Jaime’s whole arm inked. Amongst them, Vic was the odd one out with zero tattoos.

As he was laying in bed during the early hours of the morning he couldn’t help but compare his own plain arm to the one of his boyfriend, wrapped around his waist from behind. Now, barely in his thirties, Tony was almost covered with tattoos. Vic wondered what Tony was going to do if he still in his sixties would come up with a perfect idea for a tattoo? There was barely any room now.

Vic loved Tony’s tattoos, they were colorful and beautiful and so _Tony_ Vic couldn’t help but be fascinated by them. He used his finger to softly trace the pictures on Tony’s forearm, careful to keep his touch soft and light and not to wake up his boyfriend.

Vic had always been a morning person. By now everyone in their tour bus knew that by the time they would wake up, there would already be coffee waiting in the coffee maker and Vic sitting on one of the couches, sipping his own cup. During the years Vic had learned to spend the time well, on tour it was difficult to find a moment of peace and quiet and he usually spent the early hours of the morning writing songs, or just enjoying the silence until the rest of the bus would slowly wake up too and the day would officially start. Early mornings didn’t have responsibilities, they were meant to be slow and serene.

Now at home though, he appreciated early mornings for different reasons. He didn’t need a break from Tony’s presence, quite the opposite, he was anxiously waiting for him to wake up so they could share a good morning kiss and start their day together. Occasionally Vic got out of the bed while Tony still slept, but he knew how much Tony loved to wake up next to him. And Vic understood that really well, slow mornings were his favourite, especially when he got to share them with Tony.

Vic felt the other man move behind him, slightly changing his position and tightening his hold around Vic’s waist. Vic stopped his soft touches abruptly, worried that he’d woken Tony up.

“Morning.”

Vic’s suspicions were confirmed right when he hear Tony’s scruffy morning voice mutter the word into his hair. Carefully Vic untangled Tony’s arms from around himself and turned over, facing Tony who still had his eyes closed. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“You didn’t,” Tony assured, moving closer and hiding his face on Vic’s t-shirt clad chest, his arms finding their place around Vic again. Vic adjusted the blankets so they were properly around the two of them, and moved his hands slowly up and down Tony’s back, letting the other man wake up slowly. During the years Vic had known Tony, he had learnt that his bandmate was not a morning person. Tony needed to wake up properly before he was able to hold a conversation, and was easily annoyed if woken up too quickly. By now Vic had learnt the boundaries sleepy Tony had, and Tony had even once told Vic that with him, the mornings weren’t that bad. Vic, of course, took that as a huge compliment.

“Do you think I should get a tattoo?” Vic asked after a while of silence, his fingers moving through Tony’s short-ish hair.

“Hmm?” Tony hummed, moving his head back to look at Vic in confusion.

“Should I get a tattoo? Everyone else seems to have one.” Vic asked again, curious to hear his boyfriends reply.

“No,” Tony frowned. “They’re not your thing. I don’t think you should get a tattoo just because everyone else has one, you should do it if _you_ want to.”

“But what if I wanted to have one?” Vic asked. “Would I look stupid? Would I look better?”

“Are you seriously planning this?” Tony asked, propping his head up by leaning on his elbow.

Vic turned to lay on his back and thought about it for a moment. He didn’t have anything against tattoos, but he wasn’t sure if he could commit to having a picture on his skin for the rest of his life. Maybe one day, if he found a tattoo with enough meaning behind it, but he wasn’t sure if even then he’d be that keen. He was going to keep an open mind but wasn’t going to start actively seeking a possible picture.

“No,” he said and shook his head a bit. “I’m not planning it.”

“Well, whatever you say,” Tony said, leaning down to peck Vic’s lips. “As long as you know that regardless of whether you have tattoos or not, I always think you look perfect.”

“That, darling, is obviously a lie,” Vic laughed.

Tony pulled back a little, looking like he was ready to argue. He had his mouth open to protest, but Vic beat him to it.

“You can’t possibly mean that when I’m lying here next to you with pillow creases on my face and my hair a major case of bed head,” Vic said, scrunching his nose a bit in distaste.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony asked, moving his other hand to card his fingers through the messy curls- but being unable to when his fingers got tangled in the mess too. “This is one of my favourite Vics.”

“Is that so?” Vic said, looking amused but his eyes sparkling with interest.

“Because now when we’re not on tour this is the Vic I get to have all for myself,” Tony replied, his fingers focused on untangling an especially large knot.

Vic didn’t know what to reply so he smiled and reached for the hand that was in his hair and held it, intertwining their fingers, “Well, morning Tony isn’t that bad either.”

Tony laughed a little, “Glad to know.”

“You know what’s almost as great as morning Tony? Pancakes,” Vic said and let go of Tony’s hand, sitting up and getting out of bed.

“I don’t know if I should be offended or honored,” Tony said as he still laid on the bed, not moving a muscle.

“I’d go for honored,” Vic said as he started to head towards the bedroom door. “I make excellent pancakes and they’ll be ready soon so I suggest you come to the kitchen too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony muttered as Vic disappeared from the room. “Can you start the coffee?”

“As if you need to ask,” Vic replied from the other room, making Tony smile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Victony, there's not nearly enough fics


End file.
